


Like Blood and Apples

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Series: The Things That Define Us [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Chloe doesn’t wear red lipstick. She prefers pink. When she paints her nails, which is rare, she paints them subtle and pale colors.Every time Chloe sees Lucifer, her lips and nails are a brilliant, vibrant red.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Things That Define Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377874
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Like Blood and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently my genderqueer ass is obsessed with character studies based on gender. Go figure.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love kudos/comments!  
> Edit: this fic is officially dedicated to troppalajellyfish and everyone else who's keeping us going right now. It's not much, but it's what I have.

The first time Chole sees Lucifer Morningstar, she’s playing the piano in a backless, floor-length gown so red that where it pools on the floor it looks like a puddle of blood. Her shoes are gold and lace up to her thighs. The heels are so high it hurts Chloe’s feet to just look at them, but Morningstar’s working the pedals with expert grace regardless.

Chole looks at her and isn’t sure if she wants to arrest her on principle, fuck her, or steal that dress. 

“Detective,” Morningstar says with a faint British accent, glancing up from the keys. Her nails are surprisingly short. They’re painted the shade of red Delilah’s blood had been. “How may I help you?”

Chloe swallows down whatever unidentifiable emotion she wants to express and goes to work.

(Most of the stories say the Lightbringer’s light was gold. That much is right. 

But the light of her Fall was as red as the blood she had spilled.

Lucifer was finished with wearing a fake skin.)

Lucifer never looks anything less than stunning, no matter how many crime scenes she strides onto. Most of the time she’s wearing combat boots and perfectly tailored suits that somehow make her look even more feminine. Occasionally she shows up in dresses half an inch away from being illegal and Chloe shoots daggers at anyone who looks too closely. 

(She may or may not do that anyway. Chloe’s not jealous or anything, she’s just… protective of a friend. Right.)

Lucifer laughs when they call her a slut and a bitch and a whore. She laughs when men grope her-- while breaking their wrists. She laughs while coaxing out people’s deepest desires and while ignoring the rumors about who she’s sleeping with. 

Chloe refuses to be jealous at how easily her partner shakes it all off. She can’t just ignore it like Lucifer does-- she doesn’t know how to just let anything go.

But then again, Chloe thinks, neither does Lucifer. Lucifer just likes her revenge cold.

(Most of the stories say the snake was green. They’re wrong. Lucifer slipped into her golden skin one last time the day Eve made her choice. 

The apple was red, though. They got that much right.

So were Eve’s lips as she bit into it.)

Watching Lucifer and Maze interact is a study in shadows. 

Lucifer, pale and elegant and always flashing red and gold, however subtly; Maze, dark and sultry and always wearing all black. 

Chloe watches them orbit each other, so at ease with themselves and the other, and wonders what it must be like, to be matched so well. 

(Chloe doesn’t wear red lipstick. She prefers pink. When she paints her nails, which is rare, she paints them subtle and pale colors.

Every time Chloe sees Lucifer, her lips and nails are a brilliant, vibrant red.)

“You should let me do your makeup sometime,” Lucifer says one night, driving Chloe home after they close yet another case. “We could make a girl’s night out of it.”

 _But I don’t want it to be a girl’s night_ , Chloe thinks hopelessly. _I want to wear your lipstick because you’ve left it on me._

“Yeah, okay,” she says. “You free Friday night?”

Lucifer grins as she accelerates way faster than she should. “For you, Detective? Always.”

(And such a strange and dangerous word that is, _always_.)

“Trixie would love if you did hers, too,” Chloe says. She laughs at the horror on Lucifer’s face.

When Lucifer comes over that Friday, she’s wearing a dress of thin, shining gold and red stilettos. Trixie hugs her leg.

“You look pretty,” Trixie mumbles.

“Thank you, small child.” Lucifer shakes her off and escapes as soon as possible. She can move faster in heels than most Olympic athletes. 

“Did you eat dinner?” Chloe calls from the kitchen.

“No.”

“Trixie, get Lucifer a snack.”

Trixie scrambles to obey.

“Dinner is important,” she informs Lucifer solemnly. 

Trixie offers the Devil an apple.

Lucifer’s lips peel back into a blood-red smile before she bites into it.


End file.
